Um Kopf und Kragen
by Hasey87
Summary: Wieso zum Henker konnte Derek ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Es war ohnehin schon schwer genug, mit all dem klar zu kommen. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte möglichst gelassen zu wirken, auch wenn in seinem inneren ein Vulkan brodelte, der drohte schon bald mit zerstörerischen Folgen auszubrechen. Morgan/Reid


Wie eine schwere, undurchlässige Decke hatte sich die Dunkelheit der Nacht über die kleine Gemeinde Staunton, Virginia gelegt und das ohnehin verschlafene Städtchen in eine Landschaft aus Stillschweigen und keuscher Nachtruhe verwandelt.  
Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid hing über eine der Toilettenschüsseln des 'Paradiso Inn Motel' gebeugt und kotzte sich sprichwörtlich die Seele aus dem Leib.  
Sein Schlanker Körper zitterte unter seinem Würgen und er spürte, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen rannen, ohne dass er auch nur in geringster Weise etwas daran hätte ändern können.

„Reid? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Dem klang seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen verweilte sein Kollege Derek Morgan direkt vor der Tür des kleinen, fensterlosen Badezimmers, das sie sich für ein paar Tage teilten, und unterstrich seine besorgte Frage nun mit einem lauten, stakkatoartigen Pochen an der Tür, die ohnehin schon den Eindruck machte nicht allzu fest in ihren Angeln verankert zu sein.  
Spencer schluckte ein tiefes Seufzen herunter und erhob sich mit zitternden Knien, von denen er einen kurzen Moment glaubte, sie würden ihn niemals tragen können.  
„Reid?"  
Der Angesprochene umging eine Antwort indem er die polternde Toilettenspülung bediente und gleich darauf die Dusche voll aufdrehte. Nichts war in Ordnung, nicht einmal Ansatzweise.

Das Wasser war bereits kalt, bevor er überhaupt seine Kleidung abgelegt hatte, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Er trat nicht des Duschens wegen unter das nunmehr kühle Nass, sondern einfach in dem kläglichen Versuch, seine konfusen Gedanken einigermaßen zu ordnen.  
Er konnte sich eines leisen Seufzens nun doch nicht verwehren und reckte sein Gesicht der eiskalten Brause entgegen. Die einstmals weißen Fliesen der Duschkabine errinerten entfernt an Kaffeeflecken, und auch ansonsten hatte das 'Paradiso' nur wenig offensichtlichen Charme zu bieten. Ein passender Ort._ Irgendwie._

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, vielleicht auch nur Minuten, oder gar ganze Tage, bevor der junge Mann sich wieder regte. Seine Glieder waren taub und schmerzten. Vergeblich, denn es hatte sich nichts geändert. Nein, es war zwecklos. Es ließ sich nicht herauswürgen oder wegspülen. Es war in ihm drin. Verankert. Legte eine scharfe Kralle um seine Eingeweide und flüsterte zeitgleich bittersüße Schwüre in sein Herz. Sein eigener innerer Dämon. War das der Anfang von dem, vor dem er sich immer so sehr gefürchtet hatte? Hatte er bereits die erste Stufe auf dem Weg zum Wahnsinn erklommen? Es war absurd, bizarr, krank. _Freak._

Aus dem mit Wasserflecken gesprenkelten Spiegel blickte ihm sein eigenes blasses Antlitz entgegen. Er sah müde aus. Kränklich. Über den hohen Wangenknochen zeichneten sich überdeutlich die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen ab, und bildeten einen krassen Gegensatz zu seiner fahlen Haut. Viele Jahre hatte er damit verbracht, die menschliche Psyche zu studieren und zu analysieren. Hatte gesehen, was mit denen passierte, deren Geist vom rechten Weg abkam, und doch war er erstaunt darüber, wie schnell der Verfall tatsächlich voranschritt.

Spencer schenkte seinem eigenen Gesicht im Spiegel einen finsteren Blick, griff nach Zahnbürste und der dazugehörigen Paste und schrubbte sich fester als es nötig gewesen wäre die Zähne.  
Wo war er, sein brillianter Verstand? Das, was ihn immer von allen anderen unterschied? Sein Markenzeichen, sein Stigma? Untermauert und gemeuchelt von einem Gefühl. Einer simplen Emotion Schachmatt gesetzt. Er hatte sich verliebt. Hals über Kopf. Um Kopf und Kragen. Er, Spencer Reid unterschied sich vielleicht doch nicht so sehr von allen anderen, wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Mit der einzigen Ausnahme, dass die Person, die seine eigene kleine Welt bis in die Grundfesten erschütterte, keine falschere Wahl hätte sein können.

„Reid! Wenn du nicht gleich raus kommst, dann komme ich rein, verstanden?"  
Spencer schloss einen Moment die Augen und sammelte sich, ehe er sich dazu bereit fühlte, zu antworten.  
„Moment!"  
Er griff nach seinem Handtuch, rubbelte sich halbherzig trocken, zog sich wieder an und atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor er aus dem Badezimmer in ihr gemeinsames Hotelzimmer trat.

Derek Morgan saß auf seinem Bett und blickte seinen jüngeren Kollegen abwartend an, der sein feuchtes Handtuch über einen Stuhl hängte und sich dann, nach einem Buch greifend auf seinem eigenen Bett niederließ.  
„Also?"  
Derek fixierte ihn mit einem Blick, der zu gleichen Teilen aus Sorge und Autorität bestand, was er wie kein Zweiter beherrschte. Spencer hatte noch keinen anderen Menschen kennen gelernt, der gleichermaßen Mitfühlend und Bestimmt zugleich war, wie der charismatische Profiler, doch hatte er in seiner Momentanen Verfassung keine Kraft, sich mit dessen pflichtbewusster Fürsorge auseinander zusetzen

„Also was?"  
„Willst du mir vielleicht erzählen, was da eben abgegangen ist?"  
Nein. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Nicht einmal daran denken. Und dennoch kam er nicht umhin, dass seine Gedanken immer öfter abschweiften. Es verlangte seiner gesamten Konzentration, nicht auch noch bei der Arbeit, die eine unheimliche Wichtigkeit darstellte, den süßen Vorstellungen zu erliegen, die sein Dämon ihm immer wieder bröckchenweise vorwarf um ihn zu quälen. Vielleicht hatte er ja einen bisher unbewussten Hang zum Masochismus, das würde zumindest erklären, warum er ausgerechnet diese törichte Wahl getroffen hatte.

„Alles okay. Mir war nur ein wenig übel. Wenn es hier in der Küche so aussieht, wie im Rest dieses 'Etablissements', dann würde es mich wenig wundern, wenn ich mir eine Lebensmittelvergiftung zugezogen hätte."  
Spencer hatte davon abgesehen aufzublicken, und doch spürte er beinahe körperlich, dass der Andere ihn eingehend fixierte. Einen Profiler anlügen. Glorreiche Idee. Er beglückwünschte sich selbst zu seiner mehr oder weniger akzeptablen, schauspielerischen Leistung, und hoffte, dass Morgan nun schlicht keine Lust mehr hatte, sich mit ihm und einem seiner kindischen Probleme auseinander zu setzen.

„Ja sicher, Kleiner."  
Derek brummte und hielt seinen Blick weiter auf Spencer gerichtet. Er seufzte resigniert und stützte sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände, ehe er fortfuhr.  
„Also schön... Ich frage dich nun ganz direkt. Bist du magersüchtig?"  
Reid blickte auf und spürte wie ihm das dicke Buch, an das er sich beinahe verzweifelt geklammert hatte um diesem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen, aus den Fingern glitt. Er schluckte und brauchte einen Moment um die absurde Theorie seines Kollegen zu verarbeiten.

„Wie bitte? Nein, natürlich nicht! Wie kommst du auf so einen verdammten Blödsinn?"  
Morgans Skepsis war offensichtlich. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und taxierte Spencer herausfordernd.  
„Sieh dich doch mal an. Du bist weiß wie eine Wand. Ständig abwesend. Du isst kaum etwas und bist nur noch Haut und Knochen. Du übergibst dich. Auf welchen Schluss hätte ich deiner Meinung nach sonst kommen sollen?"  
„Das... ist abwegig."  
„Herrgott Spencer! Ja, es ist abwegig. Die Frage ist, ob es stimmt."

Morgan hatte im Laufe der Jahre die unterschiedlichsten Namen und Betitelungen für seinen jüngeren Kollegen zusammen getragen, aber bei seinem Vornamen nannte er ihn äusserst selten. Meist nur dann, wenn er sich wirklich um ihn sorgte oder ihm ins Gewissen reden wollte. War es so offensichtlich, dass es ihm dreckig ging? Spence spürte den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens, welches sich aber gleich darauf in Wut umwandelte. Wieso zum Henker konnte Derek ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Es war ohnehin schon schwer genug, mit all dem klar zu kommen. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte möglichst gelassen zu wirken, auch wenn in seinem inneren ein Vulkan brodelte, der drohte schon bald mit zerstörerischen Folgen auszubrechen.

„Magersucht oder 'Anorexia Nervosa' äussert sich eigentlich nur selten durch Erbrechen. Du verwechselst die Symptome mit Bulemie, die aber wiederum vorhergehende Fressattacken voraussetzt. Das sind zwei komplett unterschiedliche Krankheitsbilder."  
„Das sind Haarspaltereien, Reid. Glaubst du tatsächlich immernoch, nach all den Jahren, du könntest mir etwas vormachen?"  
Spencer seufzte und raufte sich die Haare. Himmel. Augenscheinlich hatte Derek es sich schon seit längerem zum Vorsatz gemacht das jüngste Teammitglied der BAU zu seinem Gemütszustand zu befragen und war dabei einer völlig falschen Fährte gefolgt.

„Ich will dir nur deutlich machen, wie abwegig es ist. Also gut. Um es klar und deutlich zu sagen... ich leide weder an Magersucht, noch an Bulemie, okay? Ich... bin in letzter Zeit lediglich ein wenig ausgelaugt, da müssen wir alle mal durch. Immerhin ist unser Job nicht gerade leicht mental zu verarbeiten."  
Reid seufzte, verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich nun vollends auf die Matratze sinken. Seine Emotionen spielten verrückt. Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem tiefen Gefühl der Rührung darüber, wie sehr sich Morgan um ihn sorgte, und dem Schmerz ihm niemals die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Wie konnte man sich gegen etwas wehren, das man nicht verstand? Etwas, das einen trotz eines aussergewöhnlichen IQ´s komplett aus der Bahn warf?_ Sinnlos._

Derek, der während der ganzen Zeit nicht eine Sekunde damit aufgehört hatte, Spencer zu beobachten seufzte tief und schloss einen Moment die Augen.  
„Ich habe trotz allem das Gefühl, dass du mir immernoch etwas verschweigst. Es hat keinen Sinn alles in sich hineinzufressen. Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären?"  
„Oh Gott... ich glaube auf dieser Matratze ist jemand gestorben..."  
„Reid? Ich rede mit dir."  
Spencer reagierte nicht und begann demonstrativ abweisend und mit angeekeltem Gesicht an seinem Bett zu schnuppern.  
„Reid! Oh Himmel... der Mann ist unmöglich!"  
„Hier ist definitiv etwas verendet... ich schwör`s."  
„Reid!"

„Was?!"  
Spence funkelte Derek finster an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er war es leid von dem Älteren gelöchert zu werden. Dessen Blick auf sich zu sehen, der voller Sorge und Unverständniss war. Diese Augen, die ihn niemals so anblicken würden, wie er es sich wünschte, wie er es brauchte.  
Ein zittern durchlief seinen Körper. Kalt und voller Argwohn zunächst, fraß es sich durch seine Nerven, ließ ihn schaudern und schmeichelte dann unendlich warm und mit einem angenehmen Kribbeln seinen Gliedern, als Derek sich zunächst erhob und sich dann neben ihm auf dem Bett niederließ.

„Komm schon Pretty Boy... Rede verdammt nochmal mit mir... Was ist los?"  
Vorsichtig, als wäre der Jüngere so fragil, dass er unter einer zu schweren Last zerbrechen könnte, legte der dunkelhäutige Mann eine Hand auf dessen Arm und rückte dicht an ihn heran. Die plötzliche Nähe machte ihn schwach, verwirrte ihn noch mehr. Spencer spürte, wie ihm das Blut heiß in den Kopf schoss. Da war er wieder, der Dämon. Flüsterte in seinem Kopf, gurrte in seinen Ohren._ Tu es. _

„Du willst wissen was los ist,ja?"  
Spencer lachte leise und freudlos auf.  
„Ich zeig dir, was los ist."  
Ohne, dass Morgan die Chance gehabt hätte, etwas zu sagen, legte Spence ihm eine Hand in den Nacken, zog den Älteren dicht an sich heran und küsste, einem spontanen Impuls folgend, diese wunderbaren vollen Lippen. Endlich.

Der Wahnsinn hatte ihn besiegt. Die Kontrolle gewonnen und sich seines Geistes bemächtigt. Das wars. Es gab kein zurück mehr, nichts was er jetzt noch hätte tun können, um ungeschehen zu machen, was gerade passierte. Offenbar war Morgan zu schockiert über diese perverse Dreistigkeit, als dass er zurück wich. Er spürte, wie sich dessen Muskeln unter der ungewohnten Intimität angespannt hatten.

Einen Moment nur. Nur noch einen kleinen Moment. Wenn er schon in den Abgrund stürzte, der ihn zerschmettern würde, dann musste er wenigstens die wenigen Sekunden freien Fall vollkommen ausnutzen.  
„Spence..."  
Dereks Stimme drang durch einen Schleier zu ihm. Er war in Trance. Versunken, untergegangen.  
Er spürte wie sich Dereks Mund an seinen Lippen bewegte, als er sprach, doch er war nicht zurückgewichen. Es wäre ein leichtes für den trainierten, kräftigen Mann gewesen, den Anderen von sich zu stoßen, doch er tat es nicht, verharrte. Reglos.

Unendlich langsam und mit einem tiefen Seufzen löste sich Spencer und sah in die dunklen Augen, die nun ernst in die seinen schauten.  
„Ich sollte mich entschuldigen, hmm? Sagen dass es mir leid tut... beteuern, dass es nicht so gemeint war. Aber das wäre eine Lüge, Derek."  
Er konnte Morgans Blick nicht stand halten, wollte den Moment nicht sehen, in dem dieser realisierte, verstand, was gerade geschehen war, und was er, Reid ihnen Beiden gerade angetan hatte. Was er zerstört hatte, für einen einzigen Kuss.

„Wieso, tust du das, Spence?"  
„Was denkst du, warum ich es getan habe?"  
„Ich glaube, dass du versuchst mich zu provozieren. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, warum du dich so gegen mich wehrst."  
Der junge Profiler ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schloss die Augen. Er nahm ihn nicht ernst. Konnte jemand wirklich so blind sein, wie Derek Morgan in diesem verdammten Augenblick? Wollte er nicht sehen, was passiert war und ihm nun in einem kläglichen versuch von Mitgefühl symbolisieren, dass er bereit war, es zu vergessen?

Nein. Es war zu spät dafür. Er hatte die Mauer durchbrochen. Sich dem wahnsinnigen Verlangen hingegeben und seinen Dämon die Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Er konnte, nein wollte nicht mehr zurück. Zu oft hatte er seine Gefühle verraten. Seine Gedanken unterdrückt, den Schmerz stillschweigend ertragen.  
„Provozieren, hmm?"  
Er blickte nun auf, legte die Hände an Dereks kräftige Schultern, schwang eines seiner langen, schlanken Beine über ihn und zog sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Und? Provoziert dich das, Derek? Soll ich aufhören?"  
Reid war dem Älteren so nah, dass er dessen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Die davon ausgehende Wärme ließ ihn einen winzigen Moment wohlig aufseufzen, ehe er dem anderen die Möglichkeit zur Antwort nahm, indem er ihn erneut sanft küsste. Gott, wie ihn dieses Gefühl bereits in der ersten Sekunde abhängig gemacht hatte. Er spürte sein aufgehitztes Blut durch seine Adern pumpen und schmiegte seinen Körper an Morgans.

„Spence..."  
„Willst du mir nicht sagen, dass ich aufhören soll...?" Spencers Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises flüstern, ehe seine Lippen erneut die Dereks trafen. Dieser seufzte, schloss die Augen, und Reid spürte ihn unter sich erschaudern. Angestachelt von dieser unerwartet milden Reaktion begann der Jüngere nun, den Kuss zu intensivieren, massierte die Lippen des Anderen, und ließ vorsichtig seine Zunge darüber gleiten.

Morgans Reaktion war zögerlich, beinahe schüchtern. Unter einem weiteren tiefen Seufzen begann er nun fast widerwillig, den Kuss zu erwidern. Wohlwissend, dass es falsch war. Sie Beide wussten das.  
„Ist das der Grund?"  
Nun war es an Dereks Stimme leise, zart und beinahe zerbrechlich zu klingen.  
„Das ist er. Er war es immer."  
Spencer blickte in die tiefen, einfühlsamen Augen und glaubte sich noch immer weit entfernt von jeglicher Realität. Es war ein Traum. Fehlgeleitetes Unterbewusstsein, und doch fühlte es sich so verdammt real an.

Irrte er sich, oder huschte der leise Anflug eines Lächelns über Derek Morgans Gesicht? Es war unmöglich zu definieren, ob er Recht hatte, denn in den eben noch reglosen Körper des Älteren war das Leben zurückgekehrt. Er umfasste Spencers Hüfte, drehte sich auf ihn und ließ ohne große Umschweife die Zunge in dessen Mund gleiten. Leidenschaftlich, heiß, unbeschreiblich.  
Reid schloss die Augen, konnte nicht fassen was gerade geschah und konnte ein leises Stöhnen, das gleichzeitig ein tiefes Seufzen beinhaltete nicht unterdrücken.

„Oh Gott Spence!" Mit einem Satz sprang Derek auf, blickte seinen jungen Kollegen mit verzogenen Mundwinkeln an und stolperte rückwärts auf sein eigenes Bett. Da war er, der Moment, in dem Derek begriff, was er mit sich hatte machen lassen, was er getan hatte. Worauf sie Beide sich eingelassen hatten. Es war absehbar gewesen. Eine logische Konsequenz, und doch traf sie Spencer mit aller Härte. Er schluckte hart und biss sich auf die Lippe. Hatte er sich nicht bereits genug die Blöße gegeben?_ Heul doch!_

„Himmel... dein Bett stinkt wirklich wie die Hölle. Fast so als wäre in der Matratze etwas verendet."  
Derek überbrückte den kurzen Abstand zwischen beiden Betten mit seinem Arm, griff nach Reids schlankem Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich, um gleich darauf die starken Arme um ihn zu schließen.

„Hey, Pretty Boy?  
„Hmm?"  
„Du weißt, dass es kein zurück mehr gibt?"  
„Ja... das weiß ich."  
„Okay... denn auch ich kann mich jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten."  
„W-was?"  
Derek ließ ein leises Lachen ertönen, legte eine Hand an Spencers Wange und küsste ihn sanft.  
„Das, Dr. Reid, hast du dir jetzt selbst zu zuschreiben."

Ohne, dass er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, etwas zu erwidern, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, sich auch nur im geringsten zu sammeln, verschmolzen ihre Lippen erneut._ Ewig. _

-  
Recht melodramatisch, hmm?  
Ich liebe dieses Pairing. War mir aber nicht sicher, ob ich eine Slashszene einbauen soll, oder nicht, hab mich aber dann dagegen entschieden, da es ja eher eine emotionale Story ist. Aber keine Sorge, die nächste Story zu den Beiden ist bereits in meinem Kopf und wartet darauf, niedergeschrieben zu werden, diesmal aber länger :)  
Wie bereits erwähnt, würde ich mich über Kommentare unheimlich freuen.  
greetz Hasey


End file.
